In your hands
by JustaRandomPokeTrainer
Summary: Team rocket is wandering through Kanto and Musashi meets a cute man during their spare time around the region but he isn't what he looks like to be. Kojiro has to put his jeaulously aside to uncover the secret behind the mysterious man. Who's he related to that Kojiro knows? Will he be able to save Musashi in time? (Japanese names used)
1. The Meeting

Note: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to their respective owners. All characters here belongs to the Pokemon and TV Tokyo. English It's not my mother language so I hope you understand the reason of some writing errors.

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Kanto has always been an beautiful region to wander around. The nature, the cities and sea, everything was breath taking in Kanto's scenery.

Musashi, Kojiro and Nyaasu decided to enjoy the wonders of their homeland, walking through the streets after an exaustional and failed attempt of catching the electric mouse.

The sun was already setting in the ocean, creating a crystaline effect on the water.

"That sure is beautiful!" Nyaasu commented, watching the sunset.

"An amazing experience!" Kojiro said, switching his gaze to Musashi for a while. She looked to perfect in the sunset. The last rays of the afternoon hitting her silk face, her magenta hair following the breeze of the ocean and her blue eyes reflecting the sea's beauty.

" _Nothing beats your beauty,_ Musa-san" Kojiro thought to himself, hiding the blush around his face.

Musashi, who didn't notice his eyes on her, decided to talk "We should go to the mall to buy some ice cream to enjoy this moments together!" her eyes beamed.

"I agree! I'm starvin'!" Nyaasu jumped and ran through the concrete floor, heading to the mall.

"C'mon Kojiro!" Musashi grabbed his arm and pushed him with her, following the cat pokemon.

The trip wasn't too long and they instantly found the mall, Meowth waiting at the entrance for them.

They walked inside and Musashi's dreams radiated before her eyes. Lots of clothes's stores with beautiful dresses or make up shops.

"Queen Musashi just arrived at her paradise! Here I come!" she screamed, some people glancing at her with surprised or disgusted expressions.

Kojiro and Nyaasu sighed and followed their female counterpart through every kind of store that attracted Musashi's attention.

Twenty five stores later, Kojiro finnally bought the ice cream they wanted, also buying for Jessie and Meowth with the few coins they saved.

"One of strawberry for Musa, one of chocolate for me and caramel of Nyas!" he said, handing the cups to his friends.

"Thanks, Koji! You sure know what we like!" Nyaasu commented, sitting on a couch in the center of the shopping.

"Yeah, I really like strawberry! It's my favorite!" Musashi smiled to Kojiro with an uncommon sweet gesture for her.

The lavender haired man blushed at her exposure of sweetness. He really loved her with all of his heart...he just waited for the right time to tell her how much he meant to her...more than a friend.

While the rockets chatted, someone around the corner spied them "I think I found them...Yes, the girl is here too...good, I'll do it!"

"Let's go watching the sunset again!" Musashi said, Kojiro and Nyaasu followed her as she ran like a lightning.

Musashi was so fixed in her idea that she didn't noticed someone heading in her direction, hitting the person and falling on the floor, her ice cream falling from her hands and messing the person she hit.

"Musa-san, are you ok?" Kojiro asked as she saw her on the ground.

Musashi ignored him and quickly came to her feet, grabbing her throbbing head "Watch where you're--" her eyes fixed on the man in front of her.

He was a little bit taller than Kojiro, with green aqua eyes and a wine red colored hair. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans with red sneakers.

"I'm so s-sorry!" Musashi blushed and asked for forgiveness. The boy looked at his shirt completely soaked with ice cream but showed a happy grin for her.

"It's ok, sweety! I can buy you another one if you want!" he offered, picking his wallet.

"No! No! No need to buy another..." Musashi waved her hands in disapproaval. Kojiro and Nyaasu watched their partner, Kojiro already boiling in jeaulously.

"So...Can at least know your name?" he asked.

The magenta haired woman nooded "My name's M-Musashi!"

"What a beautiful name! It really suits you...My name's Ritsuo!" he said.

"Wow...It's a beautiful name too!" Musashi praised.

"Harigato!" Ritsuo looked behind her and glanced at Kojiro and Nyaasu "Is that your boyfriend and your pokemon?"

Musashi looked at Kojiro and Nyaasu, blushing hard "No! Nothing like that! Kojiro is just a friend..and Nyaasu..yes, he's my pokemon!" Musashi said embarrassed.

Kojiro's heart broke at her words. Just a friend. So that was all he was for her...just her friend... her co-worker and nothing more.

Nyaasu quickly noticed his male partner's expression. He was the only one who knew that Kojiro was in love with Musashi. He had told him a few weeks ago and the cat promised to keep it a secret.

He jumped to his shoulder and patted his back "Hey...Koji! Don't be sad...they are just her woman's fantasies working again!"

Kojiro shook his head "No, Nyas! She finnally found someone...and that person is not me...it's ok..." Kojiro watched Musashi as Ritsuo gave her a paper with his cellphone's number.

Nyaasu knew Kojiro was capable of everything just to see Musashi happy, even though it could compromise his own happiness.

"Hey guys...Let's go back to our camp! Sayonara, Ritsuo!" she waved her hand in goodbye and guided her partners back to their camp, here they had settled the balloon.

\--R--

It was already night. They ate the few amount of food they had saved for the next days without saying a single word to each other.

Kojiro was dying inside, Musashi was too dreamy and happy to even notive her partner's sorrow.

After the quiet and puny dinner, Kojiro and Nyaasu prepared their sleeping bags to sleep but Musashi was preparing herself for another thing instead of sleeping.

That caught Kojiro's attention.

"Musashi, aren't you going to bed?" he politely asked, as she fixed her new clothes: a dark pink dress, pearl earrings, some high heels shoes to combine with her dress and some make up.

Kojiro held the urge to compliment her beauty and the fact that she was stunning.

"No! Ritsuo invited me to his house tonight!" Musashi said.

Kojiro's emerald eyes shone with worry, jealously and a tiny bit of anger "Mu-Musashi, don't you think it's too dangerous to go to a stranger's house at night...you barely know him!"

Musashi suspiciously eyed him "What? He's not a stranger, Kojiro! Do you think a sweetheart like him would hurt me...besides do you know who I am when someone tries to fight me!"

"But.."

"But what, Koji-san? Are you jealous for not being a gentleman like him?" she teased, finishing to apply her make up.

Kojiro blushed really really hard this time and he was grateful that it was too dark to see the tint of red on his face "I'm not jealous...and I'm a g-gentleman!"

"You'se said that you weren't a few days ago!" Nyaasu babbled suddenly.

"Damare, Nyaasu! You're not helping!" Kojiro screamed to the cat. Nyaasu chuckled and hid behind his sleeping bag.

"Look, Musashi! I'm just worried about you! You just met him today and..." Kojiro said.

"Kojiro, I don't need your protection and anything! Stop acting jealous! Aren't you happy for the fact that I had finnally found the one I really love?" Musashi asked annoyed.

Something in Kojiro's heart shattered once again. He couldn't be more happier for her. She had finnally found happiness and he was stopping her from living her love's dream.

"Gomen'nasai, Musashi...I'm very happy for you..." Kojiro whispered and turned his back for her, preventing her from seeing the tears rolling through his cheeks "I couldn't be more happier..." and with that, he came back to his bed.

"Just don't come back too late, shite kudasai!" Kojiro muttered quietly. Musashi exited their campsite and headed to Ritsuo's house.

Nyaasu watched sadly Kojiro, already sleeping but with tears still visible in his eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this...a really bad one!" he said, looking at the full moon above, iluminating the dark blue sky.

" _Musashi, can't you see the man of your dreams was with you all the time?"_ Nyaasu thought, placing his yellow sleeping bag next to Kojiro's and falling asleep.

\--R--

The walk to Ritsuo's house was killing Jessie. Her feets were hurting from walking with high heels and she was starting to feel a little bit afraid for the fact that the indications he gave her to his home were guiding her to a completely desert and dark road.

"Relax, Musashi...Kojiro's words are making you regretting your decision. There's no need to fear!" she comforted herself and kept walking.

The forbidding road lead her for a dark village hidden in the forest with some abandoned buildings. A real ghost town.

Musashi finnally found his house. A tiny cosy house tipical of a village. The lights were still on and Musashi walked to the door, ringing the bell.

She was greated by a warming smile "Musa-san! You came...enter..!" he montioned her to the door.

Musashi walked inside. The house didn't have lots of furtnire. Maybe he changed his house recently and was still remodelling his new home.

She also met a Fushigisou, watching her with a not so welcome expression "Is that your pokemon?"

she asked a little bit doubtful.

"Yes! It's my Fushigisou...How about him showing some of his moves?" Ritsuo suggested, nooding with a malefic smile to his grass type pokemon.

"Oh...there's no need--" Musashi was stopped by a terrible and nauziating smell: Stun spore.

She felt her respiratory tract burning and head spinning and she fell unconcious on the floor, the spores making it's tricks quickly.

Ritsuo took his hand of his mouth and nose "Good job, Fushi!" he pet his pokemon "Sleep well, my darling!" he said bitterly to Musashi.

"Very well, oni-san!" a cruel and well-know voice said "The rat was caught in the trap!" the female voice spat.

"Rumika, my sweet beloved sister! I'm sure your lovely fiancée will be here in no time! I was able to see him dying from jealously" Ritsuo said, coming closer to Kojiro's crazy fiancée, Rumika.

"My darling, Koji-san! I can't wait for the wedding! You'll finnally come back to me" she danced, holding her brother's arm.

"Now, make me a favor and tie that little rat, oni-san!" she said with a teasing and malefic voice.

Ritsuo nooded "I'll be glad to!" he obeyed, picking Musashi and some rope from the ground. What are the evil tricks prepared for Musashi? Will Kojiro be able to come to her rescue?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Here's some notes in case you haven't understand some things I wrote in japanese:

-Harigato: Thank you

-Damare: Shut up!

-Gomen'nasai: Sorry

-Shite kudasai: Please

 **Pokémon** :

-Fushigisou: Ivysaur


	2. Lies and Betrayal

**Chapter 2: Lies and betraya** **l**

Musashi woke up aching, her body burning like wood in a fireplace. She tried to move her body to find out that she couldn't.

Her hands were tied up tight behind her back, her ankles suffering the same fate. She was also restrained with metal chains around her chest attached to the wall.

"K-Kojiro..." she weakly managed to say her partner's name, as he if could hear her, but the stun spore was still helding her back.

"S-somebody help..." she didn't scream, she didn't even have the strenght to move her lips coherently.

A cracking sound from the door opening shook Musashi. A shadow stepped inside the poor-lighted room, his footsteps echoing in Musashi's ears.

"Looks like you finnally came back from the dreamland!" the shadow was no one but Ritsuo, his grin shining in the dark.

Musashi's short temper took the best of her, despite the stun spore in her body "What...have you done with m-me?" she accused, fighting agaisnt her bonds.

"Me? Nothing...Just making a little favor for my little sister, sweetheart!" he teased, petting her cheek.

Musashi shook his hand off of her "Take your hands of me, you disgusting monster!" she managed to say.

"That's not a good way to treat someone..." Ritsuo said "Maybe my sister can teach you a lesson or two" he grabbed the door's handle and opened it, revealing a malefic looking Rumika.

"R-rumika!" Musashi gritted her teeths in rage "You'se two are brother and sister?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! Musa-san, looks like you fell into our trap! This is all a plan to get Kojiro back to me!" she spat, taking her whip on her right hand.

Musashi laughed weakly "Just to inform you that Kojiro would never come for me, you bitch!" she said.

"Oh, darling! Such manners! That's where you're wrong! I know Koji-san loves you with all of his heart, that's why my brother kidnapped you!" she said proudly "I'm sure he'll come...We left a paper at your campsite!" she said.

"The look on his eyes when you denied that you were his boyfriend was unmistakable! He loves you!" Ritsuo said behind Rumika.

Musashi breathed hard and coughed "K-Kojiro.." she said again. After what she said, she couldn't forgive herself now.

 _"Kojiro is just a friend!"_

 _"I don't need your protection!"_

" _Are you jealous for not being a gentleman like him?"_

"If you put an hand on him, I swear..."

"What will you do? You're completely restrained so there's nothing you can do to stop us! Kojiro will come and that's when we're going get him!" Rumika said.

"After that, you'll be killed! After all, you're just a obstacle to my relantionship with Kojiro!" Rumika carressed Musashi's cheeks with her nails, sending a shiver through the woman's spine.

"You piece of shit!" Musashi roared, bitting Rumika's hand. She jerked away in pain, her brother coming to her side.

"Are you ok?" Ritsuo asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yes! But that rat won't be after I teach her the lesson she deserves!" Rumika spoke, picking her whip and heading in Musashi's direction.

"Give me the gag, shite kudasai! I don't want to hear her screams or insults!" Rumika ordered to her brother.

Ritsuo nooded and at handed it to her.

"Now, I'll teach you how to be a proper lady!" she teased, finnally shoving the gag in Musashi's mouth after some futile attempts.

She entrelaced the whip in her hands, ready to hit her victim with all of her strenght.

Musashi closed and her eyes, waiting for the pain. She gave some muffled sobs " _Kojiro! I'm so sorry for treating you that way...just help me, please!"_

R--

Kojiro and Nyaasu woke up earlier than usual and for the lavender haired man's fear, Musashi hadn't returned from her supposed "date".

He became even more worried when he found the note that Ritsuo had left, confirming that they had kidnapped Musashi and if he wanted her back, Kojiro should give of self.

"I knew she shouldn't go there! I have to save her!" Kojiro cried and packed his belongings, shoving them behind his back and running through the forest.

"Kojiro! Wait up!" Nyaasu followed him and soon made him stop "I know you're afraid but we have to take it easy..."

"Take it easy?! Musashi could be somewhere dying or already dead. We don't know what he's capable of. I still don't know why he's doing this but he have to save her, now!" Kojiro screamed, his face completely wet with tears.

Nyaasu's sharpen eyes focused on Kojiro. He was right. They needed to act the fastest they could before they could do anything more to their partner.

"Right! Let's go to the path they left us to follow on the paper!" Nyaau said, also picking his belongings.

"We could use the balloon!" Kojiro suggested.

"It would be suspicious! They would notice us immedeatly!" Nyaasu commented.

He had a point "Alright, let's go by foot!" Kojiro said, adjusting his backpack.

The two ran through the forest for at least half hour, when they finnally found the village Musashi was suposed to be in.

"What a weird place! Looks like no one lives here" Nyaasu said, the sun shining above revealing old looking houses.

"Maybe we went the wrong way!" Kojiro said, looking at the paper "No, this has to be the right place" he said, confirming that they were in the right way.

"Koji! That house looks suspicious!" he pointed at a house that looked habitable, not like the other buildings around.

"Let's take a look" Kojiro whispered, tip toeing to the house. He grabbed the knob and found out that the door was already opened.

"Looks weird!" Nyaasu said.

They walked silently inside but the house didn't appear to have any dweller. Kojiro and Nyaasu decided to investigate the rest of the house, spliting up.

Kojiro walked near to the kitchen to look around but stopped when he heard hard breathing in a door right next to him.

He slowly creeked open the door and took a look at the room, his eyes never expecting to see what he saw.

"Musashi!" he whispered and ran to her side, leaving his things at the door.

He took the gag out of her mouth and held her face carefully "Musashi...speak to me!" he pleaded.

She was completely knocked out. Her body was soaked with her blood and her clothes were tattered and unasable. She had some deep gashes and bruises, explaining the amount of blood draining from her body.

"Musashi...No! C'mon, wake up" Kojiro cried, helding her next to him. The chains around her have permeated through her chest and she was probably very bruised.

Her eyes stirred open and she prayed she wasn't becoming delusional "K-Kojiro...get out of here!" she said, as soon as she made sure it was her partner.

"No, Musashi! Not without you!" he said, planting a kiss in her bruised cheek.

"They're here...they'll come for you!" she warned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Who? Musashi...Musashi!" he screamed as she passed out again. Before Kojiro could untie his partner, he felt a presence near him.

He looked behind, taking a protection stance in front of Musashi, and discovered the identity of her captor.

"Rumika!" Kojiro said surprised "I knew someone like you would be behind this!"

Then, Ritsuo appeared at the door, holding an unconscious Nyaasu in his arms, Fushigisou next to his trainer.

"My Koji-san! You came for me!" she screamed happilly, hugging him. Kojiro shook her out of him with disgust "I didn't come for you, I came for Musashi!" he screamed.

Rumika spat a maleficent smile, taking a gun from her pocket. Kojiro watched as the gun was pointed at Musashi, Rumika coming closer to her and pressing it on her temple.

"Now, Kojiro...I think you should think better in your decision: you stay with me and I'll let her live or else I'll kill her right in front of your eyes" she said with revenge.

Musashi opened her blue eyes again "K-Kojiro, forget about me! Don't abandon your happiness just for me..." she said, Rumika pressing the barrel of the gun harder.

"You deserve better...Now go..." Musashi's eyes started to water, the silent tears spilling through her face.

Kojiro had never seen her so vulnerable. Musashi was strong not like this. He hold the urge to cry and gulped "Rumika, I'll go with you...but you have to let her go!" he demanded.

"You baka...K-Kojiro!" Musashi whispered, lowering her head. Rumika removed the gun from Musashi's head and grinned.

"I'll let you talk with her for two minutes but I'll make sure you don't pull any trick to save your skin!" she advised, taking her brother with Nyaasu outside.

"Two minutes..." she spat again, closing the door violently.

Kojiro made sure the door was locked and headed once again to his partner, sitting on the ground and carressing her hair.

"Musa-san, I'm so sorry this happened...I should have told you sooner how much you mean to me!"

"I'm sorry too...for denying that I love you and that you are the man of my dreams 'cause the thruth is that you really are and..." she choked with her words, as the pain filled her body again.

Kojiro grabbed her shoulders carefully "I have to take those chains off of you..." he stired his pocket and found a little clip. He picked the lock of the chains and unlocked it, thanks to all the training and expertisement he obtained during their missions.

Then he picked his pocket knife and cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles and he was instantly greeted with a warm hug.

"K-Kojiro..."

Kojiro's answer was a simple and lovely kiss right in her palid lips. She could be weak but she was able to respond at his movements and show all the love she didn't know she had for him in the depts of her heart. Kojiro gently pressed her into his body and broke the kiss.

"I was afraid that weren't coming..but you came...to save me, idiot!" Musashi sobbed, accepting his fondness.

"I would always come for you.." he kissed her head sweetly.

Kojiro felt her moaning in pain and decided that he needed to do something to at least make her more comfortable "Musa-san, you're really beaten up!" he commented.

"That Rumika used her whip agaisnt me like she did to you when you were a kid. She had no mercy and she did all she could to hurt me to point that I can't stand up. She gagged me and couldn't even plead her to stop..." she said, remembering the last night's events.

"It's ok now...I'm here!" he caressed her cheek "Let me just take a look at your wounds" Kojiro silently boiled in rage at his fiancée's horrific act agaisnt his Musashi.

Musashi knew Kojiro didn't have any medical training so she had to tell him what he had to do to help her.

He gently pulled her torn dress and picked an old blanket he found in the room, offering her some decency for the fact that she was only on her underwear.

"This doesn't look good.." Kojiro winced at her injuries "You have some bleeding gashes! Tell me what I have to do..." he gently grabbed her hand.

Musashi nooded "Use some fabric as a tourniquet..." she said in pain. Kojiro nooded and ripped some of the blanket's fabric, the necessary to stop the flow of blood.

He gingerly binded the most affected parts of her body, her right shoulder, wrist and left hip, making her wince a couple of times but instantly greeting her with some comforting words.

"Musashi, she must be coming..I have to go!" Kojiro said and kissed her once again. Musashi, even in pain, took hold of his arm before he could reach the door.

"Kojiro! We can run...together! You don't have to sacrifice your life for me!" she pleased, her blue eyes shining in sadness.

Kojiro couldn't hold the urge to smile at his partner, even if it wasn't the right time "I rather sacrifice my life than yours!" he said and pushed her hand off of him gently.

Musashi kept silent and pressed the blanket on her body, in a attempt to get warmer "Aishiteru yo, Kojiro!"

"Aishiteru wa, Musashi!"

"Your time is out, Koji-san!" Rumika opened the door with an happy yet malefic smirk. She noticed that Musashi was free from the chains and took a suspicious look at Kojiro.

"What have I told you?" she asked but remembered the 'little' lesson she had given to her the last night "Well, she is in no condition to escape so I don't really mind!"

Kojiro sighed and looked once again at Musashi, his emerald eyes sending a final look of relief for the fact that she was going to be ok.

His fiancée closed the door and locked it, making Kojiro realise that he made a mistake "You told me you're going to free her!" he accused, trying to reach the key in her hands.

He was stopped by a scream "Kojiro!" a feline voice called. Nyaasu was on the ground, the green vines of Fushigisou around him "Look out!"

Kojiro moved his head to prevent what was going to attack him but Ritsuo was faster and stronger and took hold of his arms.

"Let me go!" he screamed, trashing and trying to get free. Rumika took a pair of handcuffs from her belt and montioned her brother to hold him tighter.

Kojiro felt his arms being pulled behind his back and the cold metal around his wrists and when the ordeal was over, Ritsuo released him and he fell exausted on the floor.

"Take these things off of me!" Kojiro screamed, still gasping for air as he fought agaisnt the cuffs.

"Now, Kojiro...or you stop being such a crybaby or else I will have to end up with your little slut of a partner!" she said, picking her gun and helding it to the door.

"You monster..." Kojiro said in rage. He slowly swallowed his anger and nooded "I'll do want you want.." he whispered.

"Good choice, Koji!" she ordered him to stand up and pulled him by his arm "Now, let's go to our wedding and you're finnally going to be a gentleman!" she beamed happily.

"What about this one?" Ritsuo asked, pointing at Nyaasu.

Kojiro cursed under his breath and looked at his feline friend. By the look of his eyes, he was able to understand that the cat had a plan and both nooded to each other.

"Take him to the same room as the girl! Just make sure to close the door!" she winked, meaning something more evil in mind.

"Ai!" he said and his pokemon followed him at the same room where Musashi was.

Rumika took Kojiro outside and headed to a limousine that suddenly arrived and stopped at the entrance of the house.

"You promised me..."

Rumika looked at Kojiro's beaten and sad expression.

"You promised me that you weren't going to kill her!" he said silently, crying at the thought of finding Musashi dead, if he was going to see her again.

Rumika ignored him and walked to the car.

"Let's just have this wedding already!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Chapter 2 done! I hope you guys liked this one and there's more to come! ;)

Japanese words:

-Aishiteru yo: I love you (woman to man)

-Aishiteru wa: I love you (man to woman)


	3. It's up to us now!

**Chapter 3:** **It's up to us now!**

"Alright furball, get yourself suited!" Ritsuo said, tossing Nyaasu to the same room as Musashi.

Nyaasu landed on fours on the floor and hissed as he closed the door "I'm not a furball!" he screamed, his fur completely bristly.

He sighed and was greeted by a sudden hug. Musashi grabbed him and caressed his ears "Of course you're a furball! My furball..."

"Musashi! You're ok!" Nyaasu hugged her neck, purring loudly. The magenta haired woman smiled and held him closer to her.

"What had they done to you?" the cat asked worried as he saw the black marks and ugly wounds on his partner's body.

"It's ok, Nyaasu! Kojiro took care of me the best he could...there's no need to worry!" she comforted, stroking his ears with her bandaged hand.

Nyaasu nooded and told Musashi to sit up while he tried to formulate a plan to escape from the house. The room they were in was almost completely dark, only a small window, protected with bars, enlightned the dusty and stinky place.

Nyaasu searched around the place, through boxes and putrid furniture, trying to avoid the spiderwebs from little spinaraks that lived around the room.

"Nyas, we have to act fast if we want to get out of here alive...that Ritsuo has a gun in his possession" she warned.

The cat sweat dropped "You could have told me sooner!" he said with a lower tone "So that Rumika was really planning to kill us..."

"No, Nyaasu!" Musashi interrupted "Her plan is to kill me. She knows that I'll try everything to get Kojiro back but...I'm not letting them kill you! Kojiro can't lose the two of us so..."

"NO! I'm not letting you do what you think you'll do! Kojiro loves ya and he'll be very disappointed and depressed for the rest of his life if he founds out that you let yourself get killed...besides we're a team...and a team sticks together!" he almost screamed but hold the urge to not let Ritsuo hear their conversation.

"Nyaasu.." she whispered his name softly at his determinated words. She remembered everything they've been through all those years, the good moments, the bad moments but always together. Nothing was going to change that...not even a cruel and crazy woman who wanted to tear Kojiro from Musashi's arms.

"Right! Let's see what we can do to get out of here safe and sound!" she said, standing up carefully, the blanket still around her frail and exposed body.

"I think I have a plan!" Nyaasu winked and smiled wickely.

\--R--

"Guess it's time!" Ritsuo commented to his loyal grass type. He pet his head and smiled "She looked like a dear when I met her at the shopping mall but...I have to do this! For my sister" Ritsuo said and sighed, a little bit guilty from what he was going to do.

He swallowed harshly and picked the gun on the table, loading it with three bullets. He montioned Fushigisou to stay where he was and quietly walked to the door, the gun in his hands.

He pulled the door open and stepped into the room carefully "Alright, this will be less painful if you don't fight back!" he advised but quickly noticed that the room was empty.

"Where did they go?" he asked to himself, gritting his teeths.

What he didn't know was that Musashi was behind the door, ready for a sneak attack from behind. Despite the pain, she jumped and tackled him from behind, the gun falling from his hands.

"Get off of me, you bitch!" he cursed.

Musashi ignored and screamed to Nyaasu "Now, attack!" she said, trying to restrain Ritsuo on the floor.

Nyaasu prepared his claws for a powerful fury swipes attack but Ritsuo acted faster and landed his fist right in the poor cat's face.

"Nyaasu!" Musashi screamed as his friend fell dizzy on the floor.

Ritsuo finnally had the strenght to pull Musashi off of him, making her roll over on the floor and landing agaisnt the wall.

Ritsuo picked his gun and aimed at her before she could react or do something to save herself and the cat.

"You move, I shoot!"

"Whatever you do, just please let Nyaasu go!" Musashi pleaded, casting what she thought to be the last smile of her life to her pokemon friend, still laying weakly on the ground.

Ritsuo considered her request "I'll let him leave but about you...my sister wants you dead!" he put his finger on the trigger, ready to end with Musashi's life.

"MUSASHI, NO!" Nyaasu screamed, his claws bigger than the normal, jumping to the man's back and pressing them agaisnt it.

Two screams of pain were heard at the same time, as Ritsuo fell on the floor and the bullet pierced Musashi's skin. He was able to change the aim but not avoiding it from firing.

Ritsuo let the gun fall and cried in pain on the floor. Nyaasu ran to Musashi's side as soon as he made sure the man wasn't able to attack again.

"Musa-san, where did he shoot you?" he asked in a hurry.

Musashi shut her eyes in pain "My shoulder.." she managed to say between breaths. Nyaasu noticed that it was her right shoulder, already affected from Rumika's whipping.

"Ya can't lose more blood! Don't move..." Nyaasu said, picking the blanket around her. He pressed it agaisnt her shoulder to stop the flow of the fluid.

"The bullet...it's still there" Musashi advised.

The cat nooded and slowly pulled a claw, trying to remove the bullet from her flesh. After some grievous moments, he successfully removed it.

"Nyaas...the blanket" Musashi stuttered.

He was surprised at the amount of blood soaking the fabric. Nyaasu told Musashi to hold it for him.

"They must have a bathroom here! I'll see if I can find a first aid kit" Nyaasu said and before exiting the room, handed Ritsuo's gun to her "If he tries something...do it! Even though we never killed someone before..."

"I understand...it's just for self defense" Musashi smiled to him. She grasped the gun in her hand as if her life depended of it.

The man, still on the ground, showed no signs of conciousness. She sighed in relief.

As for Nyaasu, he found the first aid kit and also brought some woman's clothes he found on Rumika's room, for giving some decency to his partner.

"Musa, I found it! Hold on tight" he advised, warning the woman who prepared for the pain that was coming.

Nyaasu tried to bandage Musashi's shoulder without making more damage and inflicting more pain but it was inevitable.

He finished the improvised treatment, tying the bandage firmly around her shoulder.

"Isn't it too tight?" Nyaasu asked, just to make sure she was comfortable.

"No...It's fine this way" she answered, picking the clothes from the cat's paws.

She stood up and walked slowly to the other room to get dressed, closing the door and warning Nyaasu to wait outside.

After some minutes, she came out full dressed with a casual pink dress and a pair of sandals not that she liked the fact she was wearing Rumika's clothes.

"We have to go save Kojiro!" Musashi said.

Nyaasu couldn't stop her. He knew that she was going to do everything just to get him back.

"Are you sure you can walk?" he inquired.

She nooded and carefully walked to the front door, holding her shoulder in a attempt to sooth the pain. Nyaasu locked the door from the room where Ritsuo was and followed her outside.

\--R--

Kojiro adjusted the black tie from the tuxedo he was forced to use to the wedding. He sat on the chair in his cosy and big room in his parents's luxurious mansion. The butlers made sure he couldn't escape, locking the windows and the door, only allowing him to come out at the time of the wedding.

He watched his reflexion on the mirror. He looked an emotional mess: guilt evaded his facial features, sadness plastered in his eyes. He could only think on Musashi. He left her behind. How could he had ever think that he could trust in his horrific fiancée's words? Musashi was probably dead now. He knew that bastard's plan was to kill her. Kojiro prayed with the last bit of hope that he was wrong.

He looked at his reflexion once again and broke down with sobs. He let his head fall between his arms and rested them in the old wooden table next to the mirror.

"Why?...Why did I ever trusted that monster? Now, Musashi is probably gone and I'm here...living the last days of my freedom and happiness" Kojiro sobbed.

He heard a soft knock on the door and quickly cleaned the tears from his emerald eyes.

"Master Kojiro, the wedding is in two minutes!" one of the butlers informed from the outside.

Kojiro responded with a quick 'Ok' and, before leaving, headed to the window, looking at the blue and clean sky.

"If you're still alive, Musashi...please, don't abandon me.." he hold back his tears and walked to his doom with a tiny flick of hope. Hope to see his only and true love one more time.

\--R--

During their trip back to their campsite, Musashi fainted twice since they left the house. Nyaasu insisted that she should rest but his warnings were in vain. Musashi was really focused on her goal to save Kojiro.

When they finnally reached the camp, Nyaasu packed back everything in the balloon. Musashi searched in their disguises's bag something different to wear.

The cat found that suspicious. She could perfectly use her uniform, unless it was too tight to wear with her injuries. He decided to ask her what she was searching for.

"I need that outfit he used when he tried to steal those two nidoran" she said, rummaging through different outfits.

"You mean the tuxedo you used?" Nyaasu asked, fully accostumed to his teammates costume of crossdressing together. Kojiro always liked to use the dresses.

"No, the wedding dress Kojiro used!" she said, finnally pulling the outfit she was looking for, enterely made of white silk fabric and a red jewel attached on the dress's "chest".

The cat eyed his female partner in confusion "What are planning to do? Crash their wedding party and taking the chance to marry Kojiro at the same time?" he asked with a tone of sarcasm.

On the other hand, that was exactly Musashi's idea "Yes, Kojiro loves me and I love him! I can't just wait for the right moment!" she said, quickly taking off Rumika's dress (making Nyaasu close his eyes in shame) and putting on the wedding gown.

"You sound like someone dying! First, you have to concentrate in saving him, then you'se two have plenty of time to arranje the wedding of your dreams!" he said, smiling in a comfort way.

Musashi smiled too but quickly returned to her stern gaze "Who knows if I'm already dying?" she weakly told.

Nyaasu's eyes widened.

"Musashi...you're strong...you can fight through this.."

But she didn't hear it. Musashi was already on the balloon, ready to crash Rumika's party and win Kojiro's heart once again.


	4. It's now or never!

**Chapter 4:** **It's now or never!**

The wedding had already started. Lots of people from different ages and classes entered and filled the main hall, happy to witness the union of the new couple. Kojiro didn't know half of them. His parents always had the habit of inviting every upper class member to their parties or events, even though they could be very related people or mere strangers.

Kojiro walked through the stairs, accompained by his mother, several butlers behind them. Every man and woman stared at the lavender haired man with amazement in their eyes, changing some critics around them.

Kojiro faked a smile to the guests and everyone clapped their hands as he and Mrs. Morgan, walked to the well decorated aisle at the end of the corridor.

As he passed through the guests, he tried to imagine that he was on his and Musashi's wedding. He knew that would be the last jolt of happiness that he would feel. He smiled at the though of her, walking like a goddess, wearing a white simple dress, her hair adorned with colorful flowers ressembling a spring garden. Her smile, her beauty...and all the love he felt for her finnally coming out.

But his dreams and desires shattered as he reached the aisle. His mother gave him a kiss and whispered "Son, you finnally realized that Rumika is your true companion. Good luck!" with that she walked back to Kojiro's father's side, Mr. Morgan.

Kojiro whispered some obsceneties at his mother's words. He adjusted the collar of his tuxedo and gulped. It was now, he knew that was the end...the end of everything he knew...Roketto dan...his freedoom...their mission of catching pikachu...his loyal pokemon...Nyaasu...and...Musashi.

He hold once again the tears threatning to spill as he watched Rumika walking with a giant white dress, her arm around her father's, that also Kojiro didn't know.

Everyone clapped hands as she walked like a queen through the huge red carpet placed on the ground, leading her to her future husband.

She smiled happily at everyone and stopped in front of Kojiro, her father copying the same gestures as Kojiro's mother when he reached the aisle.

Rumika glanced at her fiancée and instantly noticed his sadness.

"My darling, Koji-san! Aren't you happy that we are finnally tying the knot?" she asked, as everyone was distracted with the priest's arrangements.

Instead of answering, Kojiro accused "Musashi...you killed her, didn't you?" he snarled.

Rumika smirked "Oh, Koji-san! She only got what she deserved" she spat, her eyes moving in annoyance.

"You monster--"

Just as he was about to counter, the priest cleared his throat and spoke "Today on this magnificient day, we're here to unite the souls of Kojiro and Rumika!"

Kojiro gulped.

Rumika smiled.

After a long speech, the priest finnally reached to the moment that everyone was waiting for.

"Do you, Kojiro, take Rumika as your beloved wife, through sickness and health, till death takes you apart?"

"I do" Kojiro said, painfully.

"Do you, Rumika, take Kojiro as your beloved husband, through sickness and health, till death takes you apart?"

"I--"

"She won't take him, but I will!" a voice screamed.

Rumika instantly took her stance of devil and Kojiro's eyes widened in happiness as he noticed Musashi at the entrance of the building, just like he imagined. Nyaasu jumped to her side.

"Musashi..."

"Nani?! What the hell is happening here? That bitch should been dead!" she screamed and everyone shot surprised glances at her.

"Musashi...you came for me!" Kojiro finnally spoke, making sure that everyone could hear.

Kojiro's parents looked at each other "Isn't that the poor excuse of a partner that our son always hangs around with?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"The cat included!" Mr. Morgan added.

Musashi walked slowly to Kojiro, not able to run faster. Due to her state, after a few moments, she felt her body getting heavier and fell.

Kojiro sprinted through Rumika and everyone, caughting her before she could hit the ground, lifting her up slowly.

"You came..."

"I needed to! I love you and I'm not willing to leave you behind" she confessed.

The spark in their eyes were unmistakable. They needed each other and nothing was going to change that.

Around them, everyone was confused, Rumika was burning in rage and Kojiro's parents were ready to intrevine.

"Koji-san, this is our wedding! You can't do this to me!" Rumika snarled, her fists clenched and turning white.

"This **was** our wedding!" Kojiro screamed.

Musashi nooded "You're nothing but a despicable monster who tried to kill me!" she accused.

Now even Kojiro's parents were surprised. Despite the fact that they also didn't like Musashi, they didn't know their son was going to marry a murderer.

"My brother didn't made his job right! I can't believe it!"

"He was a complete dimwit! When someone tries to hurt one of us, they have to pass through the others!" Nyaasu walked to his teammates's spot, showing his recently polished claws.

Rumika shivred but quickly recomposed herself and picked her gun and a pokeball.

"This will be her end!" she screamed "Ruffresia, I choose you!" she released her faitful grass type pokemon.

"Use stun spore on Musashi!" she ordered.

Kojiro protectively placed his hand over Musashi's mouth and nose, doing the same to himself.

Nyaasu covered behind Kojiro's leg in a attempt to avoid the cloud of spores. Most of the people on the crowd, including Kojiro's parents, were hit by the spores and all of them fell paralysed on the ground.

As the panic striked, Rumika took the opportunity to finish with Musashi. She spotted both of the rocket members trying to escape and shot a bullet to the air.

The room went quiet. Musashi, Kojiro and Nyaasu stiffed as the bullet grazed the air.

"Koji-san, let go of her now or else she will be dead in your arms!" she menaced, pacing to them.

"Never! I know you'll shoot as soon as I let go of her!" he refused, helding Musashi close. Nyaasu pulled his claws out.

"Your loss, my dear! Say goodbye to your little friend!" she pointed the gun at Musashi and Kojiro immedeatly, protected her, willing to take the bullet for the one he loved.

"KOJIRO, NOO!" Musashi screamed.

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

But nothing came.

As he reopened his eyes, he came face to face with a magestic orange creature, black strikes adorning his body and a fluffly and yellow mane covering his snout.

"Gar-san?!" Kojiro asked.

The dog pokemon, now in his final stage of evolution, Windie, barked happily and sat just right above Rumika.

"Let go of me, you giant ball of fur!" she pleaded, trying to reach her gun. Nyaasu prevented that and grabbed it before she could do it.

"Gar-san!" Kojiro shouted happy. The dog came rushing at him and tackled him into the wall, licking him like crazy.

"You aren't exactly small and light like you were before, my friend!" Kojiro said, dizzy from hitting the wall.

Musashi laughed at the pokemon's affection.

Rumika took advantage of this once again.

"Ruffresia, stun spore!" The grass type came running at Musashi, and this time, hit it's target.

Musashi coughed and tried to avoid the spores but in vain.

"Musashi!"

Kojiro came to her side and grabbed her hand "Musashi...come on! Don't let this beat you!"

"I-I won't..." then she remembered her main goal. She had to do it now...or else it would be never.

She pulled Kojiro with the last strenght she had and ran to the aisle, the priest waiting for them.

Both Rumika and Kojiro were confused. The people still held back by the attack watched them.

Only Nyaasu knew what was happening.

Reaching the end the room, Musashi placed the book back on the priest's hands "Please...do it for me...and K-Kojiro!"

The priest nooded and started to read.

"Do you, Kojiro, take Musashi as your beloved wife, through sickness and health, till death does you apart?"

Kojiro smiled genuinely this time, fixing his gaze in Musashi's sapphire eyes "I do!"

"Do you, Musashi, take Kojiro as your beloved husband, through sickness and health, till death does you apart?"

"I do!" she said, looking through his emerald orbs.

"You may now kiss the bride!" the priest finnally announced.

Kojiro held Musashi and kissed her lips passionately. Everything was back to normal now. Musashi finnally had Kojiro back and the same was for him. The amazing sensation of true love surrounded their bodies, the people around applauding, despite everything that happened before.

Kojiro and Musashi finished kissing and gazed at each other, smiles creacking their faces.

"I did it..." Musashi said.

"We did it..." Kojiro corrected.

"You don't understand. I don't know if I can hold on anymore" she said, weakly "My body is too weak to fight back..."

Worry was the next thing Kojiro felt "What do you mean?"

"I just wanted to die...as your wife" Musashi stuttered.

"You're not going to die!" Kojiro screamed "You're strong, you're my Musashi...my Musashi never gives up..."

"That's so sweet...you're the sweetest man I had the pleasure to meet. I'm so happy that I had the opportunity of calling you partner...and now husband...Kojiro.." she said, starting to feel dizzy again.

"No, Musashi..please! I can't live like this! I thought I had lost you before but when I saw you again I was so relieved! I just got you back and I can't lose you again! Please...don't die...I love you, Musashi!" he let his tears fall as Musashi's body lost balance and she fell agaisnt his chest.

Kojiro held her tight and sobbed. Feeling her body shuting down, Musashi spoke "I love you too...Kojiro.." with that she fell unconscious in his arms.

"No...no...Musashi" Kojiro fell to his knees, holding his wife's body.

Rumika watched Kojiro. She felt envy but for the first time in her life, also guilt. Some people around the room cried too. Mrs. and Mr. Morgan held each other in sadness.

Nyaasu ran to Kojiro, somehow afraid of coming closer. But Kojiro forced him to join them, pulling him with his free arm. They were a family. A family always remain together.

"Can someone, please...help her?" Kojiro asked "Please, she's everything to me..."

Nyaasu nooded "She's the one who always knocked some sense back to me...I want...her back, please!"

Kojiro casted a sad smile to Nyaasu and patted his head.

"Son..."

Kojiro looked at the source of the voice...his father. His mother was also there.

"The ambulance is coming...they'll take good care of her.."

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked angry "How can I trust in my own parents? That only forced me to do things I didn't want!" he held Musashi closer to him, protecting her.

"This time we're not lying..we promise!" Mrs. Morgan defended.

And as a proof, sirens could be heard in the distance.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
